The present application is a Continuation-In-Part application of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/627,491, filed Jan. 26, 2007 (which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/794,276, filed Apr. 20, 2006) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/682,390, filed Mar. 6, 2007 (which claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/794,276, filed Apr. 20, 2006).
The present invention relates to an armor system, and more particularly to an armor system having a multiple of layers including a hard ballistic material layer made of a Ceramic/CMC hybrid armor material with a surface enhancement.
A variety of configurations of projectile-resistant armor are known. Some are used on vehicles while others are specifically intended to protect an individual. Some materials or material combinations have proven useful for both applications.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lightweight armor system usable for a multiple of applications.